Release
by It'sTimeToDance
Summary: She kept it inside, even when it ate away at her, for only one reason. That reason was lying in front of her. Charactor death. RobxRae


**A/N Not really used to romance, so I'm easing into it. Which means someone's still gonna die. Awww...**

_Hush  
you color my eyes red  
your loves not live its dead  
this letters written itself inside out again  
when rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends  
Hush this is where it ends  
you color my eyes red  
your loves not live its dead  
this letters written itself inside out again  
when rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends  
Hush this is where it ends  
This is where it ends_

_-Hush, Autmatic Loveletter  
_

Raven felt the magic press against her skin, pushing against the barriers she had long ago put up. She had no energy to push it back down. It seeped from her pores in smoky wisp, making her eyes burn to the point of tears. It radiated from her skin, thrashing against her muscles, making her jerk foreward. Beads of sweat rolled down her lips, the salty taste bitter inside her dry mouth. She trembled with the power. Heat rised to her face in an mournful flush. It burned through her nose. She couldn't breath. Couldn't think.

His head lay to the side, cracked against the cracked, dirty concrete. A halo spread around his matted hair, dark against the faint moonlight that peaked beyond the thin grey clouds. A flash of lightning illuminated the true scene, a millisecond of bright crimson, seeping in through the cracks of the road, pouring from his nose. From his mouth. His head.

It seemed to flow out in rivers, the thing--the one thing--keeping him alive flowing with it. His arm lie mangled. His whole body was mangled, twisted, broken.

The magic protested against it's cage, pressing against the thin layer of skin keeping it from freedom. Thye pricked at her fingertips like millions of needles. Her eyes became heated, sizzling the tears welled up at the bags like a frying pan. Everything was tinted with a shade of ghostly white. Her heart dropped against her ribcage, making way for the black aura to spread.

So long. So long she ignored the power. She ignored it when it ate at her bones, rattling her frame like a toy. It made every day a twisted agony that could only get worse. It pounded against her ribs like a second heart. It didn't see to fit inside her, like trying to stuff a building into a trash bag. The barrier she'd put up had run thin. Tissue paper, trying to hold back a car. She'd forgot all she had learned about her emotions, letting the monster from it's prison.

A howl echoed throughout the dark city, an insane, grief stricken, inhuman roar that could shatter glass.

He was strong. So strong. Stronger then anyone. He had no powers to back him up, didn't get to rely on them. He only had his strength, his natural strength. And it made him hard, knowing that. Knowing that he was human. Not demon, like Raven. Not alien, like Starfire, or part robot, like Cyborg, or metahuman, like Beast Boy. He could be any one on the street. He wasn't. He chose to be a hero.

Look where it fucking got him.

No. No. _No._

A burst of light seemed to burst from her skin, flying into the star filled sky like fireworks. The fire hidrents cornering the streets exploded, water spurting from the desomated pipes. It pooled at an invisible wall beside her feet, as though it too were afraid of the monster she'd become. Of the monster she was.

Eyes wide beyond the mask, that last fearful look forever stained at the pale skin, much like the blood around him. His mouth opened a crack, the ghost of his final warning to her still lingering at the cracked lips;

_Save yourself_

And she did.

He didn't.

The street lamps bent, cracking from their concrete base and into the parked cars littering the rubble that had been 21st street. Even the blaring alarms couldn't drown out her cries.

"You killed him!" she yelled at the sky, the unforgiving rain that finally dripped from the swollen clouds poured down on her, "_You killed him!"_

The wall beside her burst in, a shower of steel wall smacking at her skin. Her palms felt bruised as the magic pounded at them. The tears stained her cheeks, drying into a second layer of skin.

His face fllickered in her mind, laughing, happy. His grin spread wide, ear to ear, until she thought it would break. His cheeks were flushed with a fit of laughter, his eye slits squinted. She could imagine the creases they made when he smiled. She imagined what color they were beyond it, the mask. The mysterious mask.

A new scream ripped through her throat, tearing it to strips of ribbon. She'd never seen his eyes. She'd never asked about where he'd been before the Titans. She never told him what he meant to people. She never told him what a hero he was. Or how stupid he was to take a bullet for someone who could heal in thirty seconds. She never told him she loved him.

She screamed herself hoarse. Something else exlpoded, close enough to shower her with rubble. She didn't care.

There was no point in looking at unseeing eyes.

The pressure grew. It leaked onto the the streets.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She didn't have to.

She held it in all these years for only one reason.

He was dead.

"_No!"_

It flowed out in waterfalls. The force was so strong her feet left the shaking ground. She saw nothing except the blinding light of power. The power she never asked for. The power that broke her sanity time after time.

It knawed at her, took away her life. Killed her best friend.

A dwarfing tower that loomed overhead caved in, clouds of smoke filling the stifling air.

She didn't know him. She knew a boy with a mask. She never knew him.

And that, she decided, was the thing that killed her.

The city around her went to shambles, and she clambered to the ground, her head cracking just as his did. She spiraled away into the death she knew she'd come upon, with only the sight of his battered head to ease her away.

_FIN!_

A/N I originally intended this to be more romance then tragedy, and maybe slightly better then this--alot better, actually--but I can't see to ease away from bloody deaths. I'll work on it. Sorry :)

Was this even considered romance?


End file.
